Crimson Lace
by Rukuya
Summary: Based 5 years after the events of 'Scarlet Linen.' Byakuya and Rukia graduated from Karakura High and are now enjoying life together with their daughter, Yuuki. But when trouble starts to show itself again, will it tear the family apart? AU. ByaXRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Lace**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I got!" A young girl with silky black hair down to her shoulders said to her mother as she ran into the house, softly holding a butterfly in her small hands. "Isn't it pretty?" She asked with a bright smile.

"It's very pretty, Yuuki." Rukia replied with a smile. "But I'm sure it has a family to. Why don't you go release it so it can be with it's Mommy and Daddy."

"Okay!" Yuuki said still smiling, before she went back outside to set the butterfly free. Rukia smiled as she watched Yuuki playing outside. She then felt two familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Hi." Byakuya calmly said smiling as he rested his chin on Rukia's shoulder.

"Hi." Rukia replied back happily. "So how was hunting?"

"It went well, but I'm happy to be home." He tightened his embrace on her.

"Maybe you should go rest some."

"I'm fine. I'm not tired at all." He said, before he accidentally yawned.

Rukia laughed. "Sure you're not. Go get some rest, Byakuya. I'll be fine." She told him softly as he smiled before walking off down to hall to their bedroom. Rukia smiled to herself as she went to the Living Room and sat down on the couch. She was remembering all that had happened when she and Byakuya had met. She started thinking about what happened after Sosuke was killed and she and Byakuya had been eternally bonded. After they had graduated from Karakura High a few weeks later they had gone through a human marriage ceremony. Rukia's smile widened. She had never been happier, until a year later when she had given birth to her and Byakuya's daughter, Yuuki. They now all lived in a large house that Byakuya built himself as a surprise for Rukia. The House was located in one of the large clearings in the forest. Another good thing about it's location was that it was near that cliff that Rukia had taken Byakuya after they had been eternally bonded. Rukia thoughts went back to her four year old daughter. Yuuki was always happy and carefree. Just how someone her age should be. So far Yuuki had shown no signs of having a special power like her mother and father had. Rukia wondered if Yuuki even had one, but she quickly thought that maybe it was still too early to tell. Rukia remembered that she didn't realize she, herself had a power until she was at least ten years old. Rukia's thoughts were inturrupted when she heard Yuuki walk through the front door. "Yuuki, why don't we go get you ready for bed. Come on, let's go get you a bath." Rukia said standing up and walking over to Yuuki.

"Okay, Mommy." Yuuki said smiling as she lifted her arms to be picked up. Rukia picked Yuuki up and took her down the hall to her room which had a small bathroom attached to it and was right across from Rukia and Byakuya's room.

--

Byakuya didn't really go to sleep. He just went and laid on the bed, waiting for Rukia to walk in so he could pull her close to him so they could relax together. Just like Rukia, Byakuya's thoughts started to drift to the past. He thought of when he and Rukia had had that human marriage. Byakuya smiled to himself. That was one of the best moments of his life and he knew he would never forget it. It was just your normal human marriage. Nothing too fancy or too cheap. To Byakuya it was just perfect. He had never been happier. He got that same feeling when Yuuki was born. That was another moment he would never forget. He had always read that Vampires having young was rare. He knew he and Rukia were born vampires, but he always thought they were special. It never occurred to him that he would one day have a family of his own, before Rukia he had always been alone. He was happy to know that he had a family now. He had somewhere that he belonged. He was happy that he, Rukia and Yuuki were all living a peaceful, happy life. He then wondered how he and Rukia's old friends were doing. After graduation he and Rukia went traveling without even telling Ichigo and the rest of them. He then decided he would ask Rukia if she was wondering how they were doing to. Maybe they'd get to see Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow again.

"I should have known you would still be awake." Rukia said walking in.

Byakuya smiled. "You put Yuuki to bed?" He asked as Rukia laid down beside him.

"Yeah. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow." Rukia said with a laugh as she turned on her side and laid her head on Byakuya's chest. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost 9:30." He replied as he stroked Rukia's hair out of habit.

"Okay." Rukia said closing her eyes. She was exhausted. She was outside playing with Yuuki most of day. It was only a few minutes before Byakuya arrived home that she had went inside.

"Get some rest, Rukia." Byakuya told her as he relaxed into the mattress of the bed. He pulled the blankets over them to keep them warm.

"But I want to talk some more. I haven't had time to be with you all day."

"We'll talk tomorrow. You're exhausted. I want you to get enough sleep." Byakuya said closing his eyes.

"Fine." Rukia said giving up with a small laugh. "I'll go to sleep."

"Good." Byakuya smiled.

"Good night." Rukia said tiredly.

"Good night." Byakuya replied before she fell asleep. A few minutes later he fell into a deep slumber.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Well Here is the first Chapter to 'Crimson Lace' The Sequel to 'Scarlet Linen.' Heh.**

**Yeah, I know this Chapter is short, I didn't really know how to expand it. Heh. So, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please Review. They motivate me to update. Heh.**

**While I write this fanfic, I'm also working on another. So the other fic soon. Kk. **

**Chapter 2 Coming Soon. (Heh, Rhymes. Lol.) **

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Lace**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

_"Good night." Rukia said tiredly._

_"Good night." Byakuya replied before she fell asleep. A few minutes later he fell into a deep slumber._

**--**

"Mommy, Daddy! Come on, get up! It's morning!" Byakuya and Rukia opened their eyes tiredly to see Yuuki sitting on the bed in front of them wearing a happy smile.

"How long have you been awake?" Byakuya asked after he looked a the clock beside him to see it was almost 10:00 a.m.

"Uhhh...I don't remember." Yuuki said shrugging her shoulders then laughed.

"Well. If you wake up before us, don't hesitate to wake at least one of us." Rukia said calmly.

"Okay." Yuuki replied happily.

--

Once Byakuya and Rukia were fully awake they took Yuuki up to the cliff. They were both keeping a sharp eye on her even though she knew very well to never go near the edge. Yuuki was currently occupying herself by watching either birds flying around, squirrels playing, or just looking at all the different kinds of butterflies.

"Something is on your mind..." Rukia said noticing that Byakuya seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Huh?" Byakuya asked.

"I said, 'Something is on your mind', now what is it?"

"I was just wondering how all of our old friends were doing." Byakuya said simply.

"Really? I've been thinking about that to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wonder what they're up to sometimes."

"I do to. Maybe we'll see them again someday."

"Maybe."

"Yeah, the only thing right now is that we have our hands pretty full." Rukia laughed as she looked over at Yuuki, who was watching a couple butterflies flying about.

Byakuya looked over at Yuuki to and smiled. "Yeah. You're right about that. It's a good thing Yuuki is so well behaved."

"Yeah. She's like a dream." Rukia said with a smile.

Yuuki ran up to them. "Mommy, Daddy there are so many pretty animals here!" She said happily.

"Yes, there are." Byakuya agreed with her.

Yuuki smiled wider. " I'm gonna go look around for more animals!" She said excitedly.

"Just stay in our sight." Rukia told her in a calm voice.

"Okay Mommy, I will." She said, before running back over to where she was watching the butterflies earlier. Rukia moved herself closer to Byakuya and laid her head on his shoulder.

Byakuya smiled. "Comfortable?" He asked humorously.

Rukia smiled back. "Yup." She replied before she and Byakuya heard rustling in the woods behind them. Rukia went over to Yuuki and picked her up, while Byakuya stood in front of them. Suddenly, the disturbance fell flat on his face out of the wooded area into sight.

"I...Ichigo!?" Byakuya and Rukia asked in unison.

"Byakuya?! Rukia?! What are you guys doing here!?" Ichigo asked, just as shocked to see them as they were to see him.

"We have a house in one of the clearings and come out here sometimes. What are you doing here?" Byakuya said walking over to Ichigo.

"I just felt like going for a walk." Ichigo said with a laugh.

"Mommy, who is that?" Yuuki whispered to her mother.

"He's a friend of your daddy and me." Rukia replied calmly showing Yuuki it was okay.

"So how have things been?" Byakuya asked Ichigo.

"It's okay. I don't do much. I still help out at my fathers clinic and all. So not much has changed. So, you and Rukia live together now?"

"Huh? Oh, Yeah. A few weeks after graduation we actually got married." Byakuya replied.

"Wow. Congratulations." Ichigo said, then he noticed Yuuki and looked at Byakuya.

"Yeah. We had a daughter to. Her name is Yuuki." Byakuya said with a smile.

"Wow. I think out of everyone you two are the only two that's actually done something after graduation." Ichigo chuckled.

Rukia walked up to where Byakuya and Ichigo were, with Yuuki still in her arms. "So how's Orihime?"

"She and Ulquiorra are still together."

"That's good. How about everyone else?"

"Hmm. Renji and I hang out a lot in town. Grimmjow comes with us sometimes. He got a job at the mall."

"Sounds like things are going good." Rukia said smiling.

"Yeah, seems like things are going well for you guys to."

"Yeah. Things are going great for us." Byakuya told him happily.

"Hey, we're all getting together at the park tomorrow. You guys want to come?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya and Rukia looked at each other, then at Yuuki, who smiled and nodded her head. "Okay we'll go." Byakuya replied.

"Okay. We'll all meet at the park at 3:00." Ichigo said happily.

"Okay. We'll get there as soon as possible." Rukia said.

"Okay. So I guess I'll see you later." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, We'll see you later." Byakuya and Rukia said before Ichigo walked off, back into the forest.

--

Byakuya, Rukia, and Yuuki returned home a few minutes after Ichigo left. They were now in the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay with us going to see everyone tomorrow? You won't know anyone there." Rukia asked in a worried tone.

"I'm okay Mommy. I'm sure any friends of your's and Daddy's are nice people." Yuuki said happily. Byakuya and Rukia smiled at Yuuki's confidence in meeting new people.

"Yuuki. One more thing. You know not to give any hints of what we truly are...right?" Byakuya asked carfully and calmly.

"I do, Daddy." Yuuki replied, still wearing a smile.

"Good." Byakuya said calmly.

Rukia looked over to the clock that was hanging on the wall. It read 9:00 p.m. She then noticed Yuuki yawn. "Okay, I think it's time for you to go to sleep. It's bedtime." Rukia said turning to Yuuki.

Yuuki yawned again. "Okay, Mommy." She said tiredly before Rukia picked her up. Byakuya went into his and Rukia's room to wait for Rukia while she put Yuuki to bed.

--

"What are you and Daddy's friends like Mommy?" Yukki asked after Rukia had laid her down and placed the covers over her to keep her warm.

"They're very friendly people, Yuuki. I'm sure you'll like them." Rukia replied softly.

"You think they'll like me?" Yuuki asked.

"I'm sure they will. How can anyone not like you? Now, go to sleep and Daddy and I will see you in the morning."

"Okay Mommy. Goodnight." Yuuki said closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Yuuki." Rukia said before placing a soft kiss on Yuuki's forehead and headed towards her own room.

--

"Yuuki asleep?" Byakuya asked as Rukia laid down beside him and he pulled her close.

"Yeah. She's asleep." Rukia replied cuddling up closer to him.

"That's good." Byakuya said as Rukia tucked her head under his chin.

"I can't wait to see everyone tomorrow. I wonder what they've been up to?"

"I can't wait either. I've been wondering the same thing. We were lucky Ichigo appeared and invited us."

"Yeah. I wonder what Grimmjow's job is a the mall. If he's working at some fast food place and has to wear one of those weird looking uniforms, I'm probably not going to be able to stop from laughing."

"I hope he doesn't have to wear one of those. If he does, I'll be laughing with you." Byakuya said as he and Rukia laughed a little.

"Well, I guess we'll figure out tomorrow."

"Yeah, and the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come."

"Yeah. So, Goodnight, Byakuya...love you." Rukia said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Rukia. I love you too." He said before closing his own eyes, falling asleep.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Well, There's Chapter 2.**

**I don't really have much to say so I'll say this first, Thank you guys for all the reviews so far. Every good review I get makes me feel happy and it encourages me to type more. So you all get Byakuya shaped cookies. (Gives you all cookies.)**

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson Lace**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

_"Goodnight, Rukia. I love you too." He said before closing his own eyes, falling asleep._

_--_

"Hey! You're finally here!" Ichigo said happily as Rukia, Byakuya and Yuuki, who was riding on top of Byakuya's shoulders, appeared. Orihime immediately ran up to Rukia and hugged her.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Orihime said happily as she pulled out of their hug.

"Neither have you." Rukia replied back in the same happy voice.

"So how have you two been?" Ulquiorra asked walking up to them.

"We've been great. How about all of you?" Byakuya replied.

"We've been fine. Nothing much has changed." Ulquiorra said.

"Hey, where's Grimmjow?" Rukia asked, noticing he wasn't there.

"Oh, we're all going to go surprise him a work. He couldn't make it." Renji said with a grin.

"Where does he work anyway? I know he works in the mall, but what store?" Rukia asked.

"He works at a a food place called, "Mac A' Weenie.' It's a hot dog joint." Ichigo said with a bit of laughter.

"They serve Macaroni to! It's actually a really good place." Orihime included.

"When we see him. You don't have to hold in your laughter." Ulquiorra said.

"Wow, is it that bad?" Byakuya asked.

"...Maybe." Renji replied with a small chuckle.

Orhime pulled Rukia to the side. "Rukia, who's that little girl with you? She's adorable. Is she like a relative of yours? She looks like you...and like Byakuya..." Orhime trailed off, looking at Yuuki. Rukia waited until Orhime finally put two and two together. "Oh my gosh! Is she your's?!" She asked.

Rukia laughed. "Yeah, a few weeks after graduation, Byakuya and I married and then a year later we had Yuuki."

"Wow, you don't even look like you were ever pregnant!"

"Haha, you're joking right?"

"No! You look exactly like you did in High School!"

"Really? I never noticed."

"Haha. You're daughters adorable." Orihime complemented.

"Thank you."

Orihime smiled. "You're Welcome. I think Byakuya just introduced your daughter to the rest of the gang."

Rukia looked past Orihime to see Yuuki talking to Ichigo and his friends like she had known them all her life. Rukia smiled warmly. " At first I thought she would be nervous meeting new people, but she's acting as cheerful as she always acts."

"What's her name anyway?" Orihime asked.

"Her name is Yuuki." Rukia replied happily.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you, Byakuya actually came up with it."

"Wow, I wonder where he got the name from?"

"Hey! Don't leave us out of your conversation! Get over here!" Renji yelled over to them.

"Okay, coming!" Orihime yelled in reply to Renji before she and Rukia joined the group again.

"What were you two talking about?" Byakuya asked Rukia as he draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Rukia, was telling me about your daughter," Orihime answered and looked up at Yuuki, who was still on Byakuya's shoulders, and smiled. "You're so cute, Yuuki."

"Thank you Orhime." Yuuki responded happily. Byakuya and Rukia looked at each other. They didn't remember mentioning Orihime's name to Yuuki and they didn't remember any of their other friends say Orihime's name either.

"Your welcome. You're so polite, but that's nothing to question, your parents are very nice and polite to."

"Yeah, Mommy and Daddy are the best!" Byakuya and Rukia forgot about their thoughts and smiled up at Yuuki.

"Hey, how about we all go see Grimmjow now! The mall is just a few minutes down the street." Renji said grinning.

"Okay. I can't wait to see Byakuya and Rukia's reaction to seeing his uniform." Ichigo replied with a laugh.

"I know. I wonder if they'll laugh as much as we did?" Ulquiorra wondered.

"What does the uniform look like?" Rukia asked.

They all laughed a little. "You'll see." Ulquiorra answered as the group started to walk off. Byakuya and Rukia quickly followed with Yuuki in tow.

"Daddy, is Grimmjow the one with the blue hair?" Yuuki whispered quietly to Byakuya.

"How did know?" Byakuya whispered back. Clearly shocked.

"My mind told me." Yuuki replied simply.

"Your mind?"

"Yeah...I guess...I think so...Ummm..."

"It's okay, we'll talk later."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Hey, Byakuya! You're falling behind!" Rukia said as she and the group waited for him to catch up.

"Sorry about that." Byakuya said with a laugh.

"Daddy and I were just talking." Yuuki said with a smile.

"Okay." Rukia replied to them both with a smile.

--

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!"

"Yeah, Laugh it up. Laugh it up..." Grimmjow said as he watched Byakuya and Rukia laughing up a storm.

"Ahaha...we're sorry...we're sorry...Ahahahaha." Byakuya and Rukia said at the same time. "It's just so hard not to laugh..."

"That's exactly what we said!" Ichigo exclaimed with a laugh. Grimmjow's uniform was a white and pink checkered shirt with a name tag shaped like a hot dog and his hat was a giant macaroni noodle with a bun. His pants were just like the shirt.

"Whoever came up with that uniform had to have been mental!" Renji laughed along with the others.

"I have no choice. I have to wear it." Grimmjow said with a sigh. Then he looked at his watch. "Finally, I'm off the clock."

"Great, now we can all hang out. Just like High School." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be right back. I'm going to go change." Grimmjow said as he pulled a plastic bag ,containing clothes, from behind the counter and headed off towards the restroom to change.

"I never would have imagined him allowing himself to wear something like that." Byakuya said with a small chuckle.

"That's what we though to. We even asked him. The only thing he said is that the job pays good." Renji told him.

"Even if it pays good, I would never be caught dead in something like that." Rukia stated.

Grimmjow walked up to the group, now in normal clothes. "So, where to?" He asked.

"Uhhh. How about we all go to your place? That way it will be easier for us all to talk. It's better than being in these loud, public places." Ichigo said.

"Sure. Okay then. We'll go to my place. Let's go." Grimmjow said as he started walking towards the exit of the mall, shortly followed by the rest of the group.

--

"Then, Ulquiorra fell in the trashcan." Grimmjow said as he ended his story. The rest were laughing.

"I thought that thing that fell in the trashcan was a bunny!" Ulquiorra said.

"It was a raccoon! How can you mix up a raccoon with a rabbit!?" Grimmjow asked with a chuckle. The others waited for a reply all wearing smiles.

"...Ummm...Uhh..." Ulquiorra couldn't come up with a reply.

"Okay, enough of making fun of Ulquiorra. So Byakuya, Rukia, what have you two been up to? Besides getting married and having a daughter." Orihime asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, we didn't do much. We traveled a bit, but that's mostly it." Rukia replied.

"Really, traveling must of been fun. Where do you two live anyway?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, I built a house for us in one of the forest's big clearings." Byakuya answered.

"You built a house? Wow, that must have taken awhile." Renji said shocked.

"It did take awhile. I finished a few days before the wedding and surprised Rukia with it." Byakuya said with a smile.

"Wow, Rukia you must have been pretty surprised." Grimmjow said.

"I was. I never expected him to do something like that." Rukia replied.

"Her face was priceless." Byakuya commented, placing an arm around Rukia's shoulder.

"I bet it was." Orihime said. "Mine would be to if Ulqui ever did something like that. We just bought an apartment together a few weeks ago."

"It must be nice." Rukia said smiling.

"It is. It's perfect for us." Orihime said happily. "It's not too big or too small."

"That's great." Rukia said happily. "I'm glad everyone has been doing okay."

"We're happy to know that you two are okay as well. We were wondering what had happened to you guys after graduation. We never saw you anymore." Ichigo said scratching his head.

"Heh, sorry for not keeping touch. We never really thought to do that." Byakuya said with a chuckle.

"Well, it's great that we all got together today. We all got to see each other again." Ulquiorra said happily.

"Yeah. We need to do this more often." Grimmjow added. Byakuya and Rukia smiled, but then heard Yuuki's almost silent yawn.

"We definitely need to do this again sometime, but Byakuya and I have to go now. Yuuki is getting tired." Rukia said gathering a practically sleeping Yuuki in her arms.

"Okay, we'll see you again soon, hopefully." Renji said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we'll see you guys later." Byakuya said standing up.

"Okay. See ya." Ichigo and the rest of the gang said before Byakuya and Rukia said their goodbye's and headed out of the door.

--

The moon was shining brightly as Byakuya and Rukia walked down the streets of Karakura. Yuuki was asleep in Rukia's arms.

"Today was fun." Byakuya commented.

"Yeah, it was. It was also tiring. After we put Yuuki to bed I'm going to sleep myself." Rukia replied.

"Good idea." Byakuya said with a smile then looked down at Yuuki and frowned a bit. "When we were on our way to see Grimmjow at the mall. Yuuki asked me if he were the one with the blue hair. She described him perfectly. It's like she already knew who he was. I may be thinking to much, but this is really freaking me out a little. You think she may have some sort of power like we do?"

"Hmm. Maybe, but I didn't develop my powers until I was at least ten years old. Plus, this could be just a one time thing. Though, we won't really know until it happens again."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah, I guess so." Byakuya said before yawning.

Rukia laughed quietly. "Seems Yuuki and I aren't the only one's who are ready for bed."

Byakuya laughed a bit to. "Yeah, today was exhausting. I can't wait until we get home." Byakuya stretched his arms out then wrapped one around Rukia's waist.

"Well, it's a good thing we're almost home."

"Yeah."

"I guess we'll ask Yuuki about how she knew Grimmjow tomorrow."

"She told me she just saw it in her head."

"We'll ask her about that then."

"Alright."

"Alright." Rukia agreed as she and Byakuya reached to forest. Byakuya and Rukia then ran silently back home.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**There's Chapter 3. Lol, I didn't come up with Mac A' Weenie. It's actually macaroni shaped like...well...I can't say it here, but the name kinda gives it away. Lol.**

**And Thank you Geno, for that...Lovely...review. That's the only reason I updated.**

**Well... PLEASE review this time.**

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimson Lace**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

_"Alright." _

_"Alright." Rukia agreed as she and Byakuya reached to forest. Byakuya and Rukia then ran silently back home._

* * *

The next day was going by just like any normal day would. Byakuya and Rukia were in the Living Room watching television on the couch while Yuuki was outside playing. Byakuya and Rukia still kept a close watch over her, even though they knew she knew well enough to never leave the area around the house without one of them.

Yuuki was sitting on a stone bench in front of the house watching a couple of squirrels play when she heard a strange noise in the nearby wooded area, it almost sounded like a mix between a grow and a whimper of a dog. "What was that?" She asked herself. _'I wonder if I should go look...but, Mommy and Daddy said I should never go into the woods alone. So should I go check it out? Ugh! This is confusing!'_ She thought. The wooded area where she heard the the noise made that same noise again. She looked to see if her parents were watching her. Nope. They were talking to each other, they were smiling and even laughing a some points so Yuuki knew they were preoccupied. _'Maybe just a peek. What could it hurt?'_ she thought to herself as she quietly got up from where she was sitting and headed towards the woods.

She silently creped through some of the bushes, careful to not alarm any animal or whatever was making that noise. She didn't want to be seen,_ 'Whatever made that noise must be dangerous. It sounds like it was anyway.'_ she thought calmly. She heard the noise again. She quickly hid behind a nearby bush and shut her eyes tightly.

"No human saw us right?" said a nervous sounding voice.

"No, we were running in the forest the whole time." another voice said. This voice sounded calm.

"Are you sure..."

"I'm sure. Nobody saw us. Plus, all we were doing was running. I don't get what the big deal is. So you don't have to be so nervous, Izuru." Yuuki opened her eyes and peeked around the corner of the bush to see two men, who looked about her parents human age. The one who went by the name 'Izuru' was blond with his hair coving his left eye. The other had short spiky dark hair and he had the number '69' tattooed on his left cheek. He also looked like he had 3 scars straight over his eye and right cheek.

"I know. It's just that. What if humans did see us? What would they think, Shuuhei?" Izuru asked, still sounding nervous.

"I don't know, they'd probably shun us."

"Just for being who we are?"

"Yeah, probably."

"This sucks. Having to live secret lives. It's not fair." Izuru said sitting down placing his chin in his hand.

"Life was never meant to be fair, Izuru." Shuuhei said calmly.

"I know, but, what I don't get is why the humans wouldn't take the time to get to see that we're not monsters. We're really good on the inside."

"Well, they don't and they probably never will. If they saw what we truly were they would be grabbing their torches and pitchforks."

"Hah. Haven't heard that saying in awhile." Izuru chuckled.

"Well, it's true." Shuuhei said leaning up against a tree. Yuuki wondered what they were, they didn't seem like vampires, but she could be wrong. She wished she could get a better idea of why they didn't like humans all that well. Humans didn't seem that bad to her, why would they grab torches and pitchforks, as the one known as Shuuhei had earlier said. Then she remembered what her parents always told her. "Never let anyone know what you truly are. Don't give into the temptation of human blood." Which she thought that was a repulsive thing, why would she even try to take a humans blood? The very thought sickened her.

"So now what, are we just going to keep on traveling? Or are we going to stay here awhile?" Izuru asked.

"We need rest from all the running. So, we'll stay here awhile." Shuuhei replied calmly as ever. Yuuki wondered where exactly they would be staying. Would they be staying in that exact spot? Or would they go into town and stay in a hotel or something? She was too busy thinking about that so she didn't take notice in herself leaning forward and then falling on the ground, flat on her stomach.

"Who's there?!" Shuuhei asked as he looked over and saw Yuuki, her eyes wide as she quickly stood up and backed up against the nearest tree. "Who are you?" Shuuhei asked as he walked near the small, trembling little girl. "Well?" He asked again.

"Yu- Yuuki Kuchiki." She said nervously. Shuuhei and Izuru looked over her a bit with their eyes.

"You're no human. I can tell that much." Shuuhei said in his calm voice. Yuuki nodded her head slowly.

"Hmm. You're not human, and you're not one of us...so that must mean one thing." Shuuhei said. Then he looked at Izuru.

"Vampire." They both said in unison.

"If...If you d-don't mind m-my ask-asking. I-if you t-two aren't vam-vampires o-or hu-hu-humans. What a-are you?" She asked nervously.

Shuuhei and Izuru looked at each other. "Well, haven't you're parents ever read you fairy-tales or something. Like 'Red Riding Hood' or 'The three little pigs' or whatever?" Shuuhei asked.

"Y-Yes. Wh-when I was a whole lot younger." She said, starting to become calmer.

"Well, what's the bad guy in all of those stories?" Shuuhei asked as he sat down on a rock.

"...Wolves?" Yuuki answered.

"Exactly. Just think of us as...bigger...scarier wolves." Shuuhei said.

"Werewolves?" Yuuki asked sitting down on the ground.

"Yup." Shuuhei answered calmly.

"Wow, I never knew werewolves existed. I only thought their were humans and vampires." Yuuki said.

"Well, now yah know." Shuuhei said.

"Yuuki, what are you doing out here in the woods alone? Where are your parents?" Izuru asked.

"Huh, Oh! Mommy and Daddy are back at home. I heard a noise and came to see what it was without telling them."

"You should have went back into your own house." Izuru said.

"Why?"

"Because, you won't find any one like us. No other werewolves are this nice. We're outcasts. The true werewolves travel in packs and are usually vicious by nature."

"Then I'm lucky It was you two instead of any of those other wolves." Yuuki said with a slight smile.

"Yes. If it had been anyone else they probably would have killed you without thinking." Shuuhei said. Yuuki gulped.

Izuru elbowed Shuuhei. "You're scaring her." He whispered, even though Yuuki was still able to hear him perfectly.

"I'm just giving her the cold, hard truth." Shuuhei said crossing his arms.

"Well, you're still scaring her." Izuru said with a sigh.

"It's okay. I would rather be told the truth than be lied to." Yuuki said calmly.

"See. She doesn't sound scared to me." Shuuhei said to Izuru.

Izuru turned to Yuuki. "You're pretty brave, Yuuki. Not many children would come into the woods just to see what made a dangerous sounding noise. Normally, they'd just run inside to their parents."

"Well, I'm not like other kids." Yuuki said with a smile.

"And sometimes that's not such a good thing. If you had been human, there is no telling what would have happened." Shuuhei stated.

"Why do you hate humans so much?" Yuuki asked, curious.

"It's not that we hate them. It's just if they knew what we were...what you were. They would try to destroy us. They fear us. If they knew that our kind walked among them. They would gather and try to take us down. All they care about is their own safety. If something looks dangerous to them, they'll try to get rid of it. Not even thinking of the feelings of what they destroyed." Shuuhei explained.

Yuuki could tell by his face that he wasn't kidding. "How do you know?" She asked nervously.

"We've seen it happen." Izuru said sadly. "One of our old friends didn't listen to our warnings. He was in love with this human woman and when she found out what he truly was she had the whole town go against him. We saw it with our own eyes from afar."

"We tried to tell him. He just wouldn't listen." Shuuhei said quietly.

"When...did that happen?" Yuuki asked.

"It happened a long...long time ago. Everyone from that time is dead now." Shuuhei said.

"Oh." Yuuki said, unable to say anything else.

"So, what's being a vampire like?" Izuru asked now curious.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. Normal. Heh. I wouldn't know much, I'm only four." Yuuki said with a small giggle.

"Hah, Wow, you sound much older. The way you talk that is." Izuru said.

"Thank you." Yuuki said with a smile.

"You're a good kid, Yuuki. You're parents raised you perfectly." Izuru complemented. Yuuki grinned than giggled a bit. She thought whatever was making that strange noise would've been a whole lot meaner. She was happy it was Shuuhei and Izuru that she found.

--

"I wonder what's taking Yuuki so long to come inside?" Rukia said getting up from the couch to go outside to get Yuuki. Rukia opended the door and went outside. She looked left and right. She looked in ever direction possible. Yuuki wasn't there. Rukia started to panic. Her eyes went wide. "BYAKUYA!!" She screamed and Byakuya was immediately by her side with one arm around her waist and he used his other hand to stroke her hair.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, trying to calm her down.

"Yuuki. She's not here!"

Byakuya then looked around. He saw exactly what Rukia saw. Nothing. No Yuuki. "Go lay down. I'll be right back." Byakuya said calmly, still stroking Rukia's hair.

"But..."

"No 'buts.' Go lay down and try to relax. I'll find her. I'll promise you, I'll be right back." Byakuya said before he kissed her on her lips and ran off into the forest.

Rukia stood there for a few more minutes before finally going back inside to her and Byakuya's room and lying down on the bed. She tried to stop herself from crying, but she just couldn't help it. She was too worried about Yuuki. She wanted to know that she was okay.

--

"Wow, you two sure have traveled a lot." Yuuki said after Shuuhei and Izuru told her about all the places they had traveled. "Have you two always traveled together?"

"Yeah, we've been together since we were born. We're actually brothers." Shuuhei answered.

"Wow. You two look nothing alike. I never would've guessed you were related."

"Haha. If we were more acquainted with humans we would probably get that a lot." Izuru said with a smile.

"Yeah, you probably wou-"

"YUUKI!?" Yuuki was cut off by hearing her father. He was somewhere in the forest looking for her. She could tell he sounded distressed.

"Daddy?"

"That was your dad?" Shuuhei asked.

"Yeah, I've never heard him sound like that before though."

"He's probably worried." Izuru told her.

"Worried?" Yuuki asked.

"Well, you did go off without telling your parents. I'm sure if they went to check on you and you weren't there, they'd get pretty scared." Shuuhei said.

"Oh, I never meant to scare them."

"We know you didn't. You were just curious." Izuru said.

"I'd better go. I'll see you again?...Right?" Yuuki asked standing up. She could still hear Byakuya calling her name.

"Hopefully. We should be here awhile." Izuru said happily.

"Good. Bye, Shuuhei. Bye, Izuru. It was nice meeting you." Yuuki said before running off into the forest to find Byakuya.

--

"YUUKI?!" Byakuya shouted. He still had not found Yuuki. He didn't know how he or Rukia would cope if she wasn't found. He was worrying just as much as Rukia was. He was hoping she wasn't hurt. He hoped she was alright. "YUUKI!?" He called again.

"Daddy! I'm right here!" He heard her shout. He quickly turned around and saw her. As soon as he laid eyes on her he ran up to her kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Where have you been?! You've had me and your mother worried sick." Byakuya asked.

"I heard this noise and I went to go see what it was. I wasn't thinking then. I'm sorry. I didn't know I'd been gone that long either. I'm so sorry." Yuuki said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't ever scare us like that again, alright. Next time you hear anything in the forest you come straight inside. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Let's go back home. Your mother's worried about you." Byakuya said as he picked Yuuki up and ran back to the house.

--

"Where were you!?" Rukia asked worriedly as she held Yuuki to her.

"She heard a noise in the forest and she acted on child instinct to check it out. I used to do it a lot when I was young. So you can blame her adventurous side on me." Byakuya said stroking Rukia's hair as they sat on the bed in their bedroom.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Yuuki asked nervously.

"No. You're safe. Just don't ever do that again." Byakuya said calmly.

"Okay."

"I'm so happy you're okay. I was so worried." Rukia said with relief.

"I'm sorry I scared you and Daddy. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Yuuki said. Apologizing again.

"It's okay. It's okay. As long as you're safe." Rukia said softly.

"I promise not to run off like that again." Yuuki stated.

"Good. Just remember if you ever hear anything strange in the forest again, don't go looking for it. Come directly inside the house."

"Okay, Mommy. I promise."

"Good." Rukia said before she kissed Yuuki's forehead.

"We've had a big day today. I'm sure you're tired Yuuki. So how about we get you into bed." Byakuya said softly.

"Okay, Daddy." Yuuki said before she yawned unexpectedly. Rukia handed Yuuki to Byakuya as he walked out of the room to put Yuuki in bed. Rukia went over to her side of her and Byakuya's bed and waited for him.

A few minutes passed and Byakuya came back into the their room. He changed into his night clothes, which were just some pajama pants and then crawled into bed with Rukia.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled Rukia to him and held her tightly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Now that I know Yuuki's okay I'm fine." She replied as she cuddled into him.

"That's good. I hate to see you upset." He said as he tucked Rukia's head under his chin.

"Byakuya..." Rukia said softly before she moved herself to kiss him softly on the lips, then when back to her original position. "Goodnight, Byakuya. I love you."

"Goodnight, Rukia. I love you too." He said as he kissed her hair and went to sleep at the same moment Rukia did.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 4. Sorry if the whole Yuuki finding out Shuuhei and Izuru were werewolves was a little rushed. Heh. Sorry it took awhile to update as well, I've had a heap load of school work and projects that needed to be done. **

_**Remember to review, please.**_

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Crimson Lace**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

_"Goodnight, Rukia. I love you too." He said as he kissed her hair and went to sleep at the same moment Rukia did._

* * *

Byakuya began to wake up slowly. He could tell it was morning and he silently wished it were still dark. "Oh, you're awake." He heard Rukia say. He could tell she was still laying down beside him.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked tiredly and slowly opening his eyes.

"Umm. About an hour. I've just been watching you sleep. You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you." She answered with a smile.

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem."

"Is Yuuki still asleep?"

"Yeah, I think yesterdays events wore all of us out."

"Yeah. How long was I asleep?"

"Well, if you fell asleep right after me last night. I'd say about thirteen to fourteen hours."

"Wow, we usually only stay asleep for about nine hours. Guess we were tired."

"Yup." Rukia said as she wrapped her arms around Byakuya's neck and kissed him. Byakuya kissed her back then kissed the tip of her nose. Rukia laughed quietly. "I think we should stay in bed a little while longer. Just until Yuuki wakes up."

"Fine by me." Byakuya agreed with a smile.

--

About an hour later Yuuki woke up and ran into her parents room. "Mommy? Daddy? You awake?" She asked quietly as she went up to her parents bed where they were laying down.

"We're awake, Yuuki." Byakuya replied and then Yuuki climbed onto the bed with them and smiled.

"Did you just wake up?" Rukia asked her daughter.

"Yeah. What about you?" Yuuki asked.

"We woke up about an hour ago. We've just been laying here relaxing." Byakuya answered.

"It's good to relax." Yuuki said happily.

"Yes, it's very good." Rukia replied.

"What are we gonna do today?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"I was thinking that we could all just relax today. Yesterday took a lot out of us." Byakuya said after thinking a bit.

"Okay. I'll do what ever you and Mommy wanna do." Yuuki said cheerfully.

Byakuya looked beside him at Rukia. "It's okay with me." Rukia said with a smile.

"Then it's settled. We'll just have a nice relaxing day." Byakuya said.

--

Yuuki went outside and played later that morning. Byakuya and Rukia sat outside on a nearby rock bench talking with one another while keeping a closer eye on Yuuki, just in case.

"Hmm." Rukia sighed.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm just wondering what exactly Yuuki heard yesterday." Rukia replied.

"It was probably just a wild cat or something."

"Hmm, maybe. I just don't think she'd go running off like she did if it were just a wild cat. She knows what wild cats sound like, and when she was explaining what she heard to us, she had said she had never heard the sound before." Rukia explained.

"Hmm. Good point."

"What if there's something out there? She told us she didn't find what she heard, so if what she told us really is out there..."

"Don't think about it right now. Don't worry yourself. I'll go out and check the woods later. Just relax for now." Byakuya told her as he put an arm around her. Rukia leaned her head on his chest.

"Okay. I'll try not to think about it."

"Good." Byakuya said with a smile.

--

Yuuki was currently occupying herself by rearranging some stones and rocks to make pictures in the dirt when suddenly she thought of other werewolves. One was a light gray color, the second one was a dirty blond, and the last one was a chocolaty brown. She imagined seeing them in one of the clearings near where she, Shuuhei and Izuru were talking yesterday. She then stopped picturing the werewolves and wondered to herself why she was thinking of them. She didn't really care for other werewolves. The only wolves she cared about were her new friends Shuuhei and Izuru. Yuuki then went back to making pictures in the dirt. She made pictures of many different things like bats, butterflies, squirrels, and finally wolves. Big wolves. She smiled at her work. She was happy with it and she didn't even take that long on it. She looked over at her parents to see them talking with one another happily. They were laughing and her father even kissed her mother on the cheek or nose at some points. Yuuki was happy that they were happy. Her parents had never had an argument with one another. Heck, Yuuki had never even seen them angry before. They were always happy when she was around. She couldn't picture her parents any other way. She turned back to her dirt drawings and started on some new ones.

--

In another clearing Shuuhei and Izuru were just finishing their meal that consisted of deer and wild cat. "That was filling." Izuru commented humorously.

"Yup." Shuuhei said as he put his shirt on, because they had just phased back to human form.

"After our stay here, where are we going to go?" Izuru asked, straighting his messed up hair.

"I don't know for sure. We'll just go where instinct takes us I guess."

"Why can't we stay here then? I mean, it's peaceful and this forest is huge. I don't think many humans come out here."

"What if a human does come, though? They'll be able to tell that we aren't like normal wolves if they see us in that form."

"We should be able to sense the human as soon as it's near." Izuru pointed out.

"What about if they see us in human form. They'll wonder why humans are living out here in the first place."

"Okay, one. It's none of their business to wonder why we would live out in the woods or not. Second, Yuuki and her family live out here."

"They're vampires."

"That go into the city and blend in as humans. People think they're humans and they don't think it's strange."

"..." Shuuhei couldn't reply.

"Admit it. You just hate staying in one place."

"..." Shuuhei still didn't reply. What Izuru said wasn't true. He wanted to find a permanent place to stay, but he didn't want to be discovered by humans. He sighed. "Fine, if things work out good out here, we'll stay."

Izuru smiled. "Hopefully things will be good here then. I like it here."

"I like it here to." Shuuhei admitted.

"That's good." His brother replied. Shuuhei replied by smiling.

--

"Yuuki, I think you should come inside now. It's getting dark." Rukia said calling from the kitchen of the house for her daughter.

"Okay, Mommy. I'm coming." Yuuki replied back as she stood up and walked towards the house. She stopped short when she heard a howl from deep in the forest.

--

"I didn't know there were wolves out here." Rukia commented as Yuuki walked through the front door.

"I guess there are. I've never seen any, but, who knows." Byakuya replied back as he led Rukia to the couch to sit down.

"Well, it might of been just the wind." Rukia said as Byakuya sat down on the couch beside her and Yuuki sat down on the floor and turned on the television.

'That definitely wasn't the wind. I wonder if was Shuuhei or Izuru.' Yuuki thought to herself as she flipped through the channels.

"I'll check it out tomorrow." Byakuya said calmly as Rukia laid her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to. I've lived in Karakura for a long time and there have been absolutely no wolves in the forest. Even if there are wolves they're probably too far off in the forest anyway." Rukia said quietly before closing her eyes.

"Still, if there are wolves in the forest, what if they're not just wolves? I don't want you or Yuuki in any kind of danger." Byakuya whispered to Rukia so Yuuki wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean, 'not just wolves?'" She whispered back.

"Vampires aren't the only mythical creatures in existence."

"Oh. I guess I should have figured that, but I'm still sure it was just the wind."

"I'm still going to go search the area around us though."

"Fine." Rukia whispered back with a sigh and put her arm over his stomach. "But if it is werewolves, be careful."

"Don't worry, I will be. I'll check it out tomorrow morning, before you wake up."

"Great give me nightmares about wolves eating you." She whispered sarcastically.

Byakuya chuckled a bit, but then when back to being serious. "You don't have to worry. You know as well as I do that I'm not one that's defeated easily."

"Yeah, I know, but I still worry."

"I know."

Yuuki could hear her parents whispers, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She wondered what they were talking about. 'I think I heard Daddy say something about searching the forest for danger. If he does I hope Shuuhei and Izuru aren't near him. I don't want them in trouble. Even though they could probably convince Daddy that they're good just like they did me.' She thought to herself.

--

Byakuya and Rukia had just finished putting Yuuki to bed and now they were laying in they're own bed. Rukia was having trouble getting to sleep. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. Plus, you need to stay here with Yuuki." He replied as he pulled her to him tightly.

"Fine. Just be really careful then."

"I will. I promise. Now get some sleep. I know you're tired."

"I'll try. What time do you think you'll be back?"

"Well, to check the area around us thoroughly would take about four hours on foot."

"Oh." She said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"It's okay. I should be back before you or Yuuki wake up." He said before kissing her softly. He knew she was worried about him so he was trying his best to comfort her. He slowly started stroking her hair.

"Okay then. Well, Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rukia. I promise I'll be back. I love you."

"I love you too." She said before she wrapped her arms tightly around him and going to sleep. Byakuya fell softly asleep shortly after Rukia did.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 5. I don't really have much to say so I'm just going to end this Author's Note here. Kk? Kk. Bai Bai!**

_**Remember to review, please.**_

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**~Crimson Lace~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

  
**

_"Goodnight, Rukia. I promise I'll be back. I love you."_

_"I love you too." She said before she wrapped her arms tightly around him and going to sleep. Byakuya fell softly asleep shortly after Rukia did.

* * *

_He didn't come back.

Rukia knew when he had left. He left at about six that morning. It was now almost seven at night.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Yuuki asked worriedly as she walked up to her mother, who was sitting at the kitchen table staring at the clock.

"I...I don't know." She replied truthfully.

"I hope he's okay."

"I hope so to. I really hope so." Rukia knew it shouldn't be taking him this long. It wouldn't even take this long to search the whole forest. She regretted letting him go in the first place. She should have put up a fight or something. Anything to keep him here at home, where it was safe.

"Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know."

Yuuki found trying to get her mother to talk was pointless. All Rukia could do was stare at the clock with a hint of a few tears in her eyes. Yuuki walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She suddenly began thinking about those strange wolves she saw in her head yesterday. Except this time her father was fighting against them. He was losing. It was three against one and they weren't going easy on Byakuya. All Yuuki could picture now were snapping jaws and bloodshed. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind. _'Daddy...Please be okay.'_ She thought to herself. _'Mommy's scared you're hurt. Come home and show her you're okay. Please.'_ She couldn't help herself from thinking like this. She was worried too. The images of the wolves came back again and she tried to stop thinking about them, telling herself they were just figments of her imagination, but she couldn't stop. She felt like her mind was trying to tell her something. _'Maybe I should go look for Shuuhei and Izuru....But what about Mommy? Then she'll be even more scared. For Daddy and for me. I wonder if I should get her to follow me somehow? Is Mommy faster than me? Would she catch me if I tried to get her to follow me? Ugh. This is so confusing! I wish I knew exactly were Shuuhei and Izuru were so I could just run straight to that spot with Mommy close behind.'_ Suddenly Yuuki imagined Shuuhei and Izuru in her head. They were in the same clearing they were in when she met them. They were just talking with one another and that's it. _'Okay. I'm going to go by my instincts and go there._' She decided. She walked over into the kitchen where her Rukia was still staring at the clock like she had been since she woke up that morning. "Mommy?" Yuuki asked carefully.

"What is it, Yuuki?" Rukia replied softly but Yuuki could also tell her voice was shaky and Rukia was about to break.

Rukia still didn't turn around to face her, but it still shouldn't be too hard to get her full attention. "Umm. Maybe...We should...Umm. Uhh...Go ou-"

"No Yuuki, it's too dangerous. We can't go look for him." Rukia cut her off in the same voice she had been using just a moment ago.

"....I know a place we can loo-"

"It's too dangerous. I want to go look for him just as much as you do, but it's just too dangerous." Rukia's voice cracked in at the end of her reply.

_'Maybe I should act like I'm agreeing with her. Then pretend I'm going back into the living room, but really actually go out the front door. I'll need a head start anyways. So when I slam the front door, I'm positive Mommy will follow.'_ She quickly planned. "Okay, Mommy. We'll wait." She said turning around. She was glad the front door was next to the living room. Then she could make a quicker escape. She reached the front door and quietly opened it so Rukia couldn't hear it. She then walked outside, slammed the door as loud as she could and ran off as fast as her legs would take her.

"Yuuki!?" Rukia heard the front door slam shut. She ran outside to see Yuuki's disappearing figure. "YUUKI!" Rukia started running after her as fast as she could go.

_'Good, my plan is working!'_ Yuuki thought happily to herself. She felt bad for her mother though. She knew she was scaring her, but she couldn't give up now.

--

After about two more minutes she reached the clearing. "Yuuki? What are you doing here?" Shuuhei asked as he and Izuru saw her form appear out of nowhere.

Yuuki was panting heavily. She had never ran that fast before. "I'll explain later." She said quickly. Just before Rukia appeared behind her.

"Yuuki, what were you thinking!? You told us you would never run off like that again!" Rukia had broken down the moment Yuuki slammed the door. She didn't notice Shuuhei or Izuru. She pulled Yuuki to her and hugged her tightly. "Don't ever run off like that! I don't want to lose you!" She cried in Yuuki's shoulder.

Shuuhei and Izuru were waiting for Yuuki to say something. They could already guess that this woman crying on Yuuki's shoulder was her mother. They just wanted to know why Yuuki brought her here and what was going on.

"Shuuhei, Izuru. This is my Mommy." Yuuki said, trying her best to look at them while she was in Rukia's hold.

Rukia then looked up to see the men Yuuki was talking to. She backed up against the nearest tree with Yuuki still in her arms. "Who...Who are you?" She asked nervously.

"The one with the dark hair is named 'Shuuhei' while the blonde one is his brother, 'Izuru.'" Yuuki replied before Shuuhei or Izuru could.

Rukia looked down at Yuuki. "How...How do you know this?"

"Well, the day I ran off, I kind of lied to you and Daddy. I said I didn't find anything, but I did. The one's who made the noise that I went looking for was them. They're werewolves." Yuuki explained.

"It's okay. We're not bad." Izuru added. "We promise we won't hurt you."

Rukia still didn't put Yuuki down, but she walked towards where Shuuhei and Izuru were sitting and sat down on a nearby rock in front of them.

"When Yuuki found us we were shocked to know that they're were vampires here. So she started talking to us and befriended us." Shuuhei explained calmly.

Rukia looked down at Yuuki. "It's true, Mommy. They're good. I was hoping they could help us." Yuuki said, trying to get her mother to calm down a little.

"What do you mean by, 'Help us?' What's wrong?" Izuru asked.

"Well, We heard a howl yesterday afternoon."

"It wasn't us." Shuuhei said. "We rarely howl."

"That's what I was afraid of....You see. Mommy and Daddy were wondering what howled. So Daddy told Mommy that he would go search the forest around the nearby area of our home. He left early this morning...." Yuuki explained.

"And?" Shuuhei asked, now curious.

"He didn't come back." Rukia answered sadly, finally able to speak.

"Oh." Izuru and Shuuhei replied in unison.

"Yeah, and now we're trying to find him. But the two of us isn't enough. We need help. So I was wondering if you maybe could...Help us find him." Yuuki said with some hope in her voice.

"Of course we'll help." Izuru replied and Yuuki brightened up.

"Really!?" She asked as small smile forming on her face.

"Really. We'll help." Shuuhei confirmed.

"That's great! Now we can all go look for Daddy." Yuuki exclaimed.

Rukia froze a bit.

"Mommy, what is it?" Yuuki asked.

"I don't think you should go. It's far too dangerous. Maybe Orihime could watch you..."

"What?! I wanna go find Daddy with you, Izuru and Shuuhei."

"I know, but I just don't want you getting hurt. It's too dangerous. I'm not going to risk it."

"But..."

"No 'buts'...Just think. If you got hurt think of how your daddy and I would feel."

Yuuki never thought of that. She still wanted to help find him, but she didn't want to hurt them if she happened to get injured. She looked over at Shuuhei and Izuru.

"I'm sorry to say, but your mother's right. No one wants you to get hurt Yuuki. It is too dangerous out there." Izuru stated. Shuuhei nodded.

"I'll call Orihime and Ulquiorra and ask them if you can stay with them for a bit. Let's just go home so I can call them." Rukia said standing up with Yuuki in her arms. She started to walk off until she stopped and looked behind her. "Aren't you two coming?"

"Huh. You want us to come with you?" Izuru asked.

"That would nice. I need someone to keep Yuuki company while I make plans for how we're going to find Byakuya." Rukia said calmly.

"Okay." Shuuhei agreed as he and Izuru followed Rukia out of the forest back and back to the Kuchiki residence.

--

Rukia had just gotten off the phone with Orihime. Orihime agreed to keep Yuuki until Rukia came to get her, of course Rukia didn't explain what was going on to Orihime, but Orihime agreed to keep Yuuki anyway. She walked into her and Byakuya's bedroom and laid down on Byakuya's side of the bed._ 'Byakuya....where are you?'_ She thought to herself. _'Please be okay. If you're hurt I don't know what I'll do.'_ She refused to think of him being anything worse than just injured. She wouldn't be able to think about that without breaking down into tears. She started thinking up plans about how to find him. Maybe since Shuuhei and Izuru were werewolves, they might be able to get his scent. She knew the scent would be too far gone for her to tell, but maybe a werewolf could still smell him out. She hoped she was right. That's the only way she knew how to find Byakuya. His scent would be the only lead they had if it was still there. She didn't care if his scent was there or not. She'd find him no matter what it took. She'd go to the ends of the earth to find him. Having his scent would only make the search easier and that's what they wanted. She wanted to find him as soon as possible. If they didn't have the scent she would still search for him. She knew if she were in his position he'd do the same thing. He continuously told her that he'd do anything for her, if anything bad were to happen to her he'd go through hell and back to make things right again. She swore to him that she'd do the same for him. She wasn't going to break that promise. Ever.

--

She went into the living room and told them they would leave as soon as she dropped Yuuki off at Orihime and Ulquiorra's. They should rest for the night so they can rest their muscles and get prepared for the fights that may lie ahead.

Rukia put Yuuki to bed shortly after she explained the their search method. "You two can sleep in the guest bedrooms for the night. They're down the hall and to the right."

"Alright." Izuru said. "You're going to bed now to?"

"Yeah. I am." She lied. Izuru and Shuuhei nodded and went off to the guest rooms.

--

Rukia went back into her and Byakuya's room and laid back down on Byakuya's side of the bed. She stared a the ceiling. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so she'd just lay there until morning.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

**Well There's Chapter 6. Hope it wasn't to crappy. Sorry if it was. Heh, heh, heh. I'll Get the Next Chapter Up As Soon As I Can.**

_**Remember to review, please.**_

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**~Crimson Lace~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**_Rukia went back into her and Byakuya's room and laid back down on Byakuya's side of the bed. She stared a the ceiling. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so she'd just lay there until morning._

_--_

"I can't thank you enough for watching Yuuki for us, Orihime, Ulquiorra." Rukia said as she handed Yuuki to Orihime.

"It's no problem. I'm sure she'll be great company for us." Orihime replied happily.

"Yes. Yuuki, remember to behave yourself okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Yuuki said in a fake happy tone of voice as she gave a fake smile to match.

"Well, I'll be going now." Rukia said before she gave a smile and walked off.

"Okay! See you soon!" Orihime exclaimed happily as Rukia turned the street corner.

--

Rukia arrived back at her own home to find Shuuhei and Izuru waiting outside the front of the house.

"Where do you think we should start looking?" Rukia asked walking up to them.

"Well. It would probably be easier if one of us were to phase into wolf form and the other stay in human form so they can translate if the one who's gone wolf finds anything." Shuuhei explained.

"Okay. So who's phasing?" Rukia asked.

"I'll phase. Izuru can translate. Is that okay?" Shuuhei asked calmly.

"Yes, it's fine." Rukia replied. Shuuhei nodded and walked into the forest.

"He doesn't like to phase in front of people." Izuru explained.

"Oh. It's okay." Rukia answered.

Suddenly, a wolf, bigger than normal, with ashy black fur emerged from the woods. It walked over to where Rukia and Izuru were standing.

"Is that...?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. It's Shuuhei."

The wolf turned around and then looked back at Izuru and Rukia.

"He wants us to follow." Izuru stated as he started following Shuuhei into the woods. Rukia followed after a couple of seconds passed.

--

Shuuhei was sniffing the leaves for any trace of Byakuya's scent.

"Found anything?" Rukia asked worriedly. She wanted to find Byakuya as soon as possible.

"No. He hasn't found anything yet." Izuru answered.

Rukia's already unhappy mood dropped even lower. She was worried sick. She's hoped he was alright.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find him." Izuru tried to calm her. "Just try not to think about it."

Rukia's eyes teared up a bit, but she quickly wiped them away. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She just couldn't help thinking about him. She wished everything could just go back to the way things were.

Shuuhei's head suddenly perked up. He looked at Izuru and it sounded like he was quietly barking. Rukia looked at Izuru for an answer.

"He's found something." He said walking over to Shuuhei and grabbed some sort of cloth off the ground. He walked back to Rukia and handed her the piece of cloth.

Rukia looked over the piece of cloth, her eyes widened as she realized what it was. It was part of the sleeve of one of Byakuya's shirts.

"Do you know what it is?" Izuru asked.

"It's part of his shirt." She replied sadly.

Shuuhei sniffed the ground around the area where he found the cloth and then growled.

"What is it?" Rukia and Izuru asked in unison.

Shuuhei made those quiet barking noised again. Izuru's eyes widened.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rukia asked confused, clutching the cloth to her.

"Shuuhei's got the scent of some others..." Izuru answered.

"Others?"

"Other werewolves."

Rukia's eyes widened. Other werewolves? She was starting to get scared. How many were there? Did they attack Byakuya at once? Did Byakuya....los-. No. She wouldn't let herself think like that. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"H-How many other werewolves?" She asked nervously.

"Hmm. About three." Izuru said after Shuuhei gave another couple of quiet barks.

Rukia wondered if Byakuya could have possibly taken on all three werewolves at once. If he did, she couldn't help but to think he didn't have much of a chance of winning.

"...Sorry to ask, but...what do you think Byakuya's chances of winning were? You know, against those three wolves?" Rukia asked nervously.

"Well. If they all attacked at once he wouldn't of had a good chance, but if they did he still might be alive." Izuru answered.

Rukia was expecting that kind of answer, but she just couldn't help but be saddened by it.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Izuru told her calmly.

Shuuhei was sniffing the ground before he suddenly lifted his head, growled and darted off into the deeper area of the woods. Rukia and Izuru immediately followed.

"What's wrong with him?" Rukia asked as she ran.

"He's found a trail." Izuru replied as he tried to catch up with Shuuhei and Rukia.

That made Rukia feel a little better. Hopefully, they would find Byakuya at the end of this trail. If he was. She silently prayed that he would be okay.

--

"I wonder what Yuuki's thinking right now. She looks troubled." Orihime whispered to Ulquiorra as they secretly watched her sitting on the window Ceil, gazing thoughtfully out the window at the setting sun.

"I don't know. Think we should ask?" Ulquiorra replied.

"Hmm. I don't know. She might not want to talk. If something is troubling her it's her own personal business. She can tell us if she wants."

"You're right, but I don't think it would hurt to ask."

"Yeah. Maybe she'll tell us something." Orihime said to Ulquiorra before they walked over to where Yuuki was sitting.

"You look troubled Yuuki. Is anything bothering you?" Orihime asked kindly.

Yuuki continued to gaze out at the setting sun. "Sorry, but you wouldn't understand." She replied in an emotionless tone.

"Well, you never know. We might understand if you tell us." Orihime said smiling.

Yuuki sighed. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Well. Alright then. If you ever have any problems you want to share don't hesitate to seek our advice." Ulquiorra said before he and Orihime walked off.

Yuuki sighed. She desperately wanted to help out with finding her father. She wanted to know what was going on now. Did they find him? Was he okay? Where Shuuhei, Izuru and her mother okay? If they didn't find her father, did they find any clues? She wanted to know everything that was going on. She hated being left out, but she could easily see why she was forced to stay at Orihime and Ulquiorra's apartment. She knew that if something did happen to her, her parents wouldn't be able to concentrate if they were fighting. They would be too worried about her to do fight for themselves, and the ending result wouldn't be good on their side if that were to happen.

"Why does this have to happen? Why did something bad happen? All we wanted to do was just live our eternal lives peacefully. It's not fair. It's just not....fair." Yuuki said to herself on the verge of tears. What she didn't notice is that Orihime and Ulquiorra were still watching her and that they heard every word that came out of her mouth.

Orihime and Ulqiorra went into the kitchen to where Yuuki couldn't hear them. "What do think she meant by all that?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know. What did she mean by 'eternal lives?'" Ulquiorra wondered.

"Yeah, and I wonder what the 'bad' event that happened was."

"Yeah. Though, I kind of feel bad for spying on her, but she's a four year old girl. She shouldn't be thinking this hard or be acting this trouble and depressed." Ulquiorra stated.

"I know. I feel bad for her. When we first met her she was so happy and carefree. Now look at her. It's like she's a totally different person."

"Yeah..."

"I wish we could help her somehow."

"Yeah, so do I. If we knew what was going on we might be able to help. Even if it was only just a little."

Orihime nodded her head in agreement. "Think we should ask her again?"

"I don't know. After what we just heard she might not even talk to us." Ulquiorra answered.

"Yeah...but...."

"I know. I know. I want to help her as much as you do, but if she won't tell us anything we really can't do anything."

"I know. It's just sad to see someone her age go through any kind of sadness."

"Yeah. It is. No child should have to ever experience any kind of pain. Being a child only lasts a short time and it should be enjoyed while it lasts."

"Yeah."

--

Rukia, Izuru and Shuuhei had reached the end of the the first trail to find nothing. Shuuhei sniffed the area and found another trail after a few moments, and they started on it. From there it led them to a clearing where the carcasses of some dead elk lay rotting and some paw prints, barely visible, in the dirt.

"Rukia! We found some prints!" Izuru shouted over to Rukia who was leaning up against a tree, still clutching the piece of sleeve they had found earlier.

Rukia quickly ran over to them. "Prints?" She asked.

"Yeah. Werewolf paw prints. We almost missed them. You can barley see the outline of the prints. See?" Izuru said pointed down to the area where the prints lay.

Rukia looked at the dirt and saw faded paw prints. She wouldn't have seen them if Izuru hadn't of pointed them out for her.

"This is good right?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, it's very good. It may lead us directly to your husbands location."

That made Rukia feel better. At least a little. She still feared what she might find when they reached the end of each trail they had come to find though.

Shuuhei kept sniffing around to find to where the tracks started so they could follow them. So far the carcass' of the elk where overpowering most of the werewolves scent.

--

Yuuki sighed. She still hadn't moved from the window and now she was just looking down at the streets as people went inside their homes where their happy little families were probably waiting for them.

"What do you think she's thinking about?" Orihime whispered to Ulqiorra as they watched her. She had barely moved an inch since the last time they had watched her.

"I don't know. She might not even be thinking, just staring out the window." Ulquiorra replied.

"Maybe."

"Let's just leave her be for tonight. We'll talk to her in the morning."

"Okay." Orihime said before walking over to Yuuki. "Yuuki, Ulqui and I are going to bed now. Okay? Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Yuuki replied in an emotionless tone before Orihime walked off with Ulquiorra following close behind.

Yuuki didn't really care if they were still awake. She didn't care about much of anything right now. The only things she was concerned about were her parents safety and her werewolf friend's safety. That's all she could think about at the moment.

She then suddenly started thinking about those three wolves again. They were fighting against someone. No. Not just someone. It was her parents. Byakuya was just barely fighting back, he seemed exhausted. Rukia was too busy protecting Byakuya to worry about herself getting hurt and Shuuhei and Izuru were in human form. Shuuhei was fighting the wolf with dirty blond fur while Izuru was helping Rukia and Byakuya with the other two.

Yuuki tried to stop herself from seeing this. She tired and tried, but it just wouldn't leave her head. Then suddenly. It did. The thought disappeared like it never happened. She knew she had seen it, but she was sort of shocked that it just disappeared so suddenly. She figured her mind was trying to tell her something.

"I've got to help them." She stated, before she started planning about how she was going to do just that.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_**Well...There's Chapter 7. And Thank you Rukia-hime** **For your reviews. **

_**Remember to review, please.**_

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**~Crimson Lace~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**_Yuuki tried to stop herself from seeing this. She tired and tried, but it just wouldn't leave her head. Then suddenly. It did. The thought disappeared like it never happened. She knew she had seen it, but she was sort of shocked that it just disappeared so suddenly. She figured her mind was trying to tell her something._

_"I've got to help them." She stated, before she started planning about how she was going to do just that.

* * *

_"What was that?" Orihime asked tiredly as she sat up on the bed.

"What was what?" Ulquiorra mumbled drowsily into his pillow.

"I heard a noise."

"What kind of noise?"

"It sounded like footsteps."

"Yuuki might still be awake,or she got up for a snack or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I'll go check anyway." Ulquiorra answered as he rose from the bed and walked out of the room. Orihime followed him quietly.

Right when they walked out into the living room they saw Yuuki quietly shut the front door of the apartment behind her,she was making her escape,but she didn't notice Orihime or Ulquiorra as they saw her leave.

Orihime and Ulquiorra's eyes widened as they quickly followed Yuuki out the door.

--

"Yuuki wait!" Orihime yelled as she and Ulquiorra ran after her.

Yuuki heard them, but she didn't turn or stop to face them.

"What is she doing?" Ulquiorra asked as they followed her.

"I don't know. Ulquiorra what if we can't catch her? What will Rukia think? She'll be furious and heartbroken at once." Orihime said as they tried to run faster, so they could catch up with Yuuki.

"Don't follow me!" Yuuki yelled at them, but not looking at them. "Don't follow me! You could be killed!"

Orihime and Ulquiorra didn't stop, they tried to run faster. It was quickly tiring them out.

"What do you think she means by,'You could be killed?'" Orihime asked.

"I don't know, probably exactly what it implies, but we can't really worry about that at the moment. If we could be killed, the same thing could certainly happen to Yuuki." Ulquiorra replied.

Orihime nodded her head in agreement.

Yuuki took notice that they were catching up to her. _'Guess running at human speed isn't helping much. But that would prove to them that I'm not human. Well, they already know too much as it is, I guess them finding out a little more won't hurt em'_ Yuuki thought to herself before she started running at a much faster speed.

"What in the-" Orihime and Ulquiorra said in unison as they saw Yuuki pick up speed.

"How is she...?" Orihime wasn't able to finish.

"I don't know. We'll ask when we catch her." Ulquiorra answered as he took Orihime's hand and started running as fast as his legs could take him.

"They just won't give up, will they?" Yuuki asked herself as she noticed Orihime and Ulquiorra still running after her. Yuuki suddenly saw the woods in the distance and skidded to a stop.

Orihime and Ulquiorra finally caught up to her and stopped behind her.

"Listen to me when I tell you that 'you could be killed!'" Yuuki told them.

"Well, if we could be killed, you could be killed much easier. You're just a little girl, Yuuki." Ulquiorra replied.

"You're wrong. You could be killed a whole lot easier than I could be. I'm sorry, but you humans are fragile. You could be killed in a snap."

Orihime and Ulqiorra looked at her with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean by, 'you humans?'" Orihime asked carefully.

"It's nothing. Just forget I said it and let me go. Mommy and Daddy are in danger. I can't let them get hurt!" Yuuki said before she tried to walk off, but Ulquiorra grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"We can't just let you run off on your own, Yuuki." Ulqiorra said in a very serious tone.

"Can you please explain to us what's going on,Yuuki? Please. We might be able to help." Orihime asked kneeling down on her knee to look Yuuki in the eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you...and if you did, you would probably hate Mommy, Daddy, and me." Yuuki replied.

"We could never hate you or your parents, Yuuki. Your parents are really good friends of ours and you are to." Orihime said smiling.

"I'm sorry...but...I just can't believe that." Yuuki said sadly.

"Why not." Ulquiorra asked.

"You don't even know us. Our true selves that is."

"What do you mean?" Orihime questioned.

"I said it before, if I told you, neither of you would understand." Yuuki said sighing and shifting her eyes to the ground.

"Try us. We'll try the best we can to understand." Ulquiorra said calmly. He kneeled down next to Orihime.

"Ugh. Fine." Yuuki said, giving up. They were being to stubborn and it was getting on her nerves. "It's best that I show you an example, so you'll believe me before I explain." Yuuki said before taking Ulquiorra's hand, knowing he wouldn't freak out as badly as Orihime might, and softly let his finger touch one of her barely noticeable fangs. She was careful not to let it pierce him.

Ulquiorra's eyes grew wide. "Yuu-"

"Don't talk. Don't ask questions." Yuuki said, cutting him off, before she put his hand down.

"What is it? What just happened?" Orihime asked, confused.

"Don't freak out." Ulquiorra said to her before Yuuki took hold of Orihime's hand and did the same thing she had done with Ulquiorra's.

Orihime's eyes widened like Ulquiorra's did. "Yuuki...you have...fangs...?" Orihime asked.

Yuuki nodded. "And so do Mommy and Daddy, their's are a lot more developed than mine though." Yuuki answered.

"Explanation, please?" Ulquiorra asked calmly.

Yuuki then sighed and began admitting the biggest secret her kind held dear. She didn't want to tell, but she was in a situation were she had no choice. She silently hoped Orihime and Ulquiorra wouldn't turn the town against her.

"...Wow." Orihime said after hearing Yuuki's explanation.

"All of it's true...isn't it?" Ulquiorra asked, shocked.

Yuuki just nodded her head.

"How can we help? You know, save your parents." Ulquiorra asked seriously, but smiled. Showing Yuuki neither he nor Orihime feared her.

Now it was Yuuki's turn to be shocked. Her purple-ish gray eyes widened. "Yo....You don't hate us...?" She asked.

"Of course not. Your parents and you are our friends. That one little fact isn't going to make a difference to us. It actually explained some things." Orihime said smiling.

Yuuki teared up a little. She had thought all along that if her parents and her were figured out, they would be hated and feared. She was glad to know some people wouldn't judge her or her parents, even if their were very few of these people in existence. Yuuki was so happy that she didn't realize she had launched herself at both Ulquiorra and Orihime to hug them.

Orihime and Ulquiorra smiled. They were glad that Yuuki had gotten that burden of a secret off her chest. They suddenly became serious again. Yuuki had said that Byakuya and Rukia were in danger.

"Yuuki, what kind of danger are your parents in anyway?" Orihime asked as Yuuki pulled out of the embrace.

"I...I don't really know. I've been getting these weird thoughts in my head and I feel like these thoughts are trying to tell me something. Like what ever I just saw is about to happen. It scares me. I haven't told Mommy or Daddy about it. I figured it was just my imagination running wild, but...now I'm not so sure."

"Why aren't you sure?" Ulquiorra asked calmly.

"Because, the last thing I saw...It seemed so...so real. I tried to stop picturing it, but whenever I came close it just came straight back. It was like my mind was forcing me to see what I didn't want to see."

"What was the thought?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Well, it was of these three werewolves. They were attacking Mommy and Daddy. Mommy was the one fighting them off. Daddy was practically unconscious. Mommy was trying to protect him, but she couldn't protect him and herself at the same time. Shuuhei and Izuru were fighting to, but they were getting ambushed by the other wolves attacks." Yuuki explained.

"Shuuhei and Izuru?" Orihime asked.

"They're good werewolves. They were helping Mommy find Daddy."

Orihime and Ulqiuorra nodded.

"Well, do you think what you saw actually happened?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know. That's why I ran off, I need to save them. If it hasn't happened, the least I could do is warn them. I don't want them to get hurt." Yuuki said as tears formed in her eyes as she thought about what might happen if she didn't warn them.

Orihime and Ulquiorra noticed Yuuki's tears, they felt bad for her. They knew she'd be heartbroken if her parents were harmed. Or worse, killed. They wanted to give her as much help and support they could, but they didn't know what they would be able to do after hearing the truth from Yuuki just moments ago.

"Well, what can we do to help?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Let me go find them." Yuuki replied.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Ulquiorra questioned after sighing.

Yuuki shook her head. "No body would understand. I'm the only one that can help them. I need to go find them."

"Well, we're not letting you go alone." Orihime said, seriously.

"We're going to go look for them?" Yuuki asked her mood brightening.

Orihime and Ulquiorra nodded.

"Byakuya and Rukia are our friends. Friends don't let friends get hurt." Orihime said with a smile.

Yuuki smiled happily, she couldn't remember the last time she was even the slightest bit happy, even if it was just a day or two ago.

"Where do we start?" Ulquiorra asked.

"If we go back to my house, I can follow Shuuhei, Izuru, or Mommy's scent from when they left." Yuuki explained. "So follow me." She said before running off towards the woods, Orihime and Ulquiorra followed her into the darkness of the forest.

--

"Wow, so this is your house. Byakuya did a really good job." Orihime complimented while Yuuki was trying to find a scent that would lead them to her friends and family.

"Yeah, and living out here is probably pretty peaceful." Ulquiorra added. Orihime nodded her head and smiled in agreement.

"Ah ha! I found Shuuhei's scent!" Yuuki exclaimed happily.

"That's good....right?" Orihime asked.

"It's very good. It will make finding everyone a whole lot easier." Yuuki said smiling.

"Then that's a relief." Ulquiorra said with a small smile.

"So now we follow the trail you found, right?" Orihime asked Yuuki.

"Yeah. So just stay close behind me." Yuuki instructed before she started to run again with Orihime and Ulquiorra close behind.

--

"There! Look ahead. It's an abandoned mansion." Izuru exclaimed as he and Rukia followed Shuuhei towards the huge, broken down looking building.

"You think Byakuya's there?" Rukia asked nervously.

"Hopefully. This is where the trail has led us." Izuru replied as all three of them stopped quietly at the door.

The door was half way off of its hinges and looked like it would fall off at any moment. The building in general was creepy. Almost all of the mansion on the outside was covered in cobwebs. The wood the mansion was made out of was slowly decaying. There was barely any of the paint left, because it had chipped off over time.

Rukia felt nervous about going inside. She was scared about what she might find. She had unknowingly started shaking.

"Rukia, you okay? You're shaking." Izuru asked, as he noticed her fear.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just nervous." She replied.

"Hopefully everything will be alright." Izuru said calmly.

"Yeah...hopefully." Rukia said, trying to sound confident. She carefully placed her hand on the door and lightly pushed, causing it to open with a creak.

Rukia, Izuru, and Shuuhei walked carefully and quietly inside.

"What is that stench?" Rukia asked, more to herself than to Shuuhei or Izuru.

"It's werewolf. They were here. There's also the scent of a vampire. They're all extremely fresh." Izuru answered.

Rukia looked at Izuru. He had said there was the scent of another vampire. Could it be Byakuya? Rukia looked for the scent of the vampire. It took her a few minutes before she found it. Yes! It was Byakuya, and the scent was extremely fresh, just like Izuru had said.

"It's him! It's Byakuya!" She exclaimed in a quiet whisper. Tears of relief formed in her eyes.

"Smells like he's still here. The werewolves are gone. For now I guess. They might be back, so we have to get him out before they return." Izuru said in a serious tone.

"Where do we start looking?" Rukia asked.

"I guess where ever the scent is the strongest." Izuru answered.

Rukia nodded her head in agreement and then started to look for the location of where Byakuya's scent was the strongest. She suddenly got the location.

"Third floor, second door to the right." Rukia said before she darted up the stairs with Izuru and Shuuhei following behind.

While Rukia was running she heard some of Shuuehei's quiet huffing noises. She guessed he was telling Izuru something.

"Shuuhei said he was going to keep watch while you and I go find Byakuya." Izuru explained as Shuuhei turned around and headed back downstairs.

"Okay." Rukia said, keeping her focus in front of her.

She turned the corner when she reached the third floor and barged into the room where she sensed Byakuya.

"Byaku-" She was cut off when she saw Byakuya look up at her. He was sitting on the floor with his back leaned up against the wall. He was covered in blood. Most of it his own. He was breathing heavily, like he was exhausted. "Bya...ku...ya." Rukia's violet eyes went wide the moment she saw him.

"Ru...Ru..Rukia...? What are doing...here?" He asked tiredly.

Rukia ran over to him and fell on her knees. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She didn't care if she got blood on herself. She was only concerned about him. She put her head on his shoulder and started crying.

"I was so worried about you! I should have put up a fight, I should have never let you go!" She said as well as she could between sobs.

"Rukia, it's not your fault." Byakuya said putting his hand on her head. He started to stroke her hair. Rukia just continued sobbing, relieved he was alive, but heartbroken that he was hurt.

"I think we should get out of here." Izuru said, interrupting Byakuya and Rukia's reunion.

Rukia lifted her head from Byakuya's shoulder and looked at Izuru, but as soon as she looked at Izuru her gaze had shifted to what stood behind him. Her eyes went wide in fear.

"What is it?" Izuru asked before he heard the threating growls from behind him.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_**Okay. There's Chapter Eight. Hope It's Good Enough For Anyone Who Reads. **

_Remember to review, please._

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**~Crimson Lace~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

  
**

_Rukia lifted her head from Byakuya's shoulder and looked at Izuru, but as soon as she looked at Izuru her gaze had shifted to what stood behind him. Her eyes went wide in fear._

_"What is it?" Izuru asked before he heard the threating growls from behind him.

* * *

_Izuru's eyes widened as he turned around to see what was making the deadly growls. At the door were three werewolves, they were bigger than Shuuhei when he was in wolf form. One was a dirty blond color, the second was a chocolaty brown, and the one in the middle, the alpha, was had gray-ish fur and was missing his left eye. It was also the alpha who was growling.

Rukia clutched onto Byakuya protectively. Even though she was frightened out of her mind, her protective instincts began to take over. Izuru back away to stand in a protective stance in front of Byakuya and Rukia.

"What a time for these guys to show up." Izuru said.

The alpha wolf gave out another threating growl. The other two wolves growled after their leader. They were giving Izuru and Rukia one last chance to get out before they attacked. Rukia only clutched Byakuya tighter and gave an angry expression as a reply.

The alpha started to slowly walk towards Izuru before he was suddenly struck from the side and knocked to the ground by a familiar ashy black colored wolf.

"Shuuhei!" Izuru shouted in surprise.

Shuuhei had the gray wolf's hind leg in his jaws, but was quickly kicked back against the wall by the alpha's free foot.

"Shuuhei! Are you okay?!" Izuru asked, concerned.

Shuuhei gave a huff in reply as he quickly stood back up and made a rush for the larger wolf that had kicked him. Shuuhei had attempted to go for the gray alpha's neck when he attacked, but missed and bit his teeth into the alpha's right ear instead, piercing it and after a tug, ripped it off. The enemy wolf gave a howl of agonizing pain after Shuuhei had taken his ear. The other two wolves, who were still at the door's entrance, tried to run to their leader to help, but were stopped by a beautiful golden-blond wolf, who was larger than their alpha. The blond wolf gave a menacing growl, baring it's fangs. Making the two wolves back away a few steps.

It was after a moment Rukia realized that the large blond wolf was Izuru. He must have phased when Rukia wasn't paying attention, because she never even saw him move from in front of her and Byakuya. She quickly tried to think of ways she could sneak Byakuya out and get him to a safe location while she came back so she could help Shuuhei and Izuru, but she couldn't think of anything. Their were three enemies and Shuuhei and Izuru would only be able to hold off one each. Izuru might be able to hold off two of them, but Rukia knew Izuru wouldn't be able to hold them both for long. She and Byakuya were trapped, there was no way for her to get him out, without one of them probably getting killed in the process.

While Rukia was thinking, Shuuhei had taken some flesh from the gray alpha's front left leg, but while the alpha quickly slashed Shuuhei's shoulder with it's right paw's claws. They both gave out short cries of pain, but quickly got back to attacking one another.

Izuru had knocked the smallest wolf, the chocolate brown one, to the ground, before he took a hold of the dirty blond wolf's back leg in his jaws and threw it against it's chocolaty friend sending them both crashing against the wall.

--

"There! At that mansion! I'm sure they're in there!" Yuuki shouted excitedly to Orihime and Ulquiorra, who were extremely tired from running.

"Be careful!" Orihime shouted back at Yuuki, forgetting Yuuki would've been able to hear her even if she whispered.

They stopped at the porch steps which led to the front door, only because they had heard a crash from upstairs.

"What do you think that was?" Ulquiorra asked.

"It sounded like a vase hitting the ground." Yuuki answered quietly.

They heard vicious growls and snarls from where they had heard the crash.

"What was that!?" Orihime asked in a frightened whisper.

"I don't know." Ulquoirra replied. "Yuuki, do you know?"

Yuuki shook her head. "I don't, but my best guess would be a werewolf."

"Maybe we should wait until everything calms down." Orihime said nervously.

"We can't. I have to help. No matter what. If there is a fight going on, I can predict the attacks so Shuhei, Izuru, and Mommy can have an advantage." Yuuki said with a hint of panic in her voice. She was scared to go inside, but she was more frightened for her friends and parents safety. She was currently trying to gather as much courage as possible so she could enter the house.

Orihime and Ulquiorra noticed Yuuki was trembling. They hoped everything would be okay when they went inside that mansion. Yuuki was under a lot of stress, and if there truly was a fight going on in there, it would just add on to Yuuki's stress. That wouldn't help her at all. Orihime and Ulquiorra knew kids should never have to be under such stressful situations, but sometimes it just couldn't be avoided. It wasn't fair, but they know life isn't always fair, and that's that.

Yuuki sighed. "Okay, let's go inside."

Orihime and Ulquiorra nodded when Yuuki looked their way. She had an expression of worry and sadness, it didn't look right on her. They hope she would get her old cheerful self back soon.

They started to slowly walk up the stairs. Yuuki stopped at the door, because she had heard another crashing noise. This noise sounded like a body hitting the wall. It made her shudder, but she quickly shook her head, quietly pushed the door open, and she, Ulquiorra and Orihime silently walked inside the old mansion.

--

Shuuhei now had deep wounds on his stomach from being slashed by the claws of the alpha, but Shuuhei had also gotten in his hits as well. The large gray wolf had three slashes on his face, a bite wound on his neck, and was now missing half of his tail.

Rukia had never seen such a violent fight. Her battle against Sosuke hadn't been this bad, she'll admit her battle against her uncle had been bloody, but not as violent as the fight between these werewolves. She was glad Yuuki was safe at Orihime and Ulquiorra's apartment, but she had know idea she was completely wrong about that. She wondered if she should use her power to create a distraction so she could get Byakuya out, she quickly chose against it, because she didn't know what werewolves were capable of. The only thing she was able to do was clutch onto Byakuya protectively, and if the werewolves made a move toward them, she would try her best to fight them off.

"Rukia...sneak yourself out of the window. You need to be somewhere safe." Byakuya said weakly.

"No! I'm not leaving you! I'm not just going to leave you here." She quickly replied in panic.

"You could get hurt."

"You could be killed."

"Better me than you."

"I think not."

"Who are those werewolves that came with you anyway?" Byakuya asked before he coughed tiredly, sounding like he would pass out any minute.

"They're Yuuki's friends, she lied to us when she said she never found what made that weird noise in the forest the other day. It was these two. The dark wolf is called, 'Shuuhei' while the blond one is called, 'Izuru.'" She answered

"Oh."

Rukia nodded. "Don't talk anymore, you're only making your self weaker."

She felt Byakuya weakly nod, before he continued to watch the battle going on in front of him.

Izuru was snapping his jaws angrily at the dirty blond wolf. The wolf was unconscious on the ground, because Izuru had taken it's back leg in his jaws and violently slammed him against the wall. Unfortunatly for the chocolate colored wolf, instead of his back hitting the wall, his head hit the wall directly. Izuru threw himself against the dirty blond wolf which caused them to tumble out into the hallway. They continued to snap and slash at each other no matter how many injuries had been inflicted. Izuru jumped at his opponent again which caused them to go farther down the hall and then they hit the stairs and began tumbling down them at a rapid pace.

--

"What is all that noise up there?" Orihime asked as she clutched Ulquiorra's arm.

"I don't know." Yuuki answered. "But whatever it is, it doesn't sound good."

They suddenly saw something falling down the staircase. Their eyes all widened when they realized it was two battling wolves. Uqluiorra backed Orihime up against the wall, protecting her the best he could, if the wolves decided to attack them.

"Yuuki get over here!" Ulquiorra frantically whispered.

Yuuki started to slowly back away from the wolves, but Izuru looked up to see the new guests in the mansion. He gave a quiet whimper, and Yuuki heard. That's when she realized that the lighter blond wolf was Izuru. Yuuki's eyes widened as she saw the wounds that had been inflicted on him. This is exactly what she was hoping she could have avoided, but there was no avoiding it now, because it had already happened. The dirty blond wolf made a jump for Izuru, but Izuru quickly dodged and slashed into the enemy's shoulder. The dirty blond wolf gave out a howl of pain and then a vicious snarl. Orihime clutched Ulquiorra tighter in fear.

Yuuki started to get images in her head again, she saw the dirty blond wolf attack Izuru from behind after Izuru had thrown it against the wall.

She shook her head just in time to notice Izuru throw the dirty blond wolf into the wall, just like she had predicted. Izuru turned around to shake his fur, but Yuuki had to get him to turn around.

"Izuru, behind you!" She said at the exact moment the had stood up and made it's jump.

Izuru looked behind him and quickly moved out of the way. As soon as the enemy wolf fell to the ground, Izuru charged violently and took the dirty blond wolf's head between his jaws and he bit down as hard as he could, cracking the skull. The wolf went limp in Izuru's grasp. Izuru waited a few seconds before letting go of the wolf's skull. He was positive the wolf was dead, because it was phasing back into human form. Izuru knew that if a werewolf died in wolf form it would turn back into a human.

When the dirty blond wolf turned human, it turned out to be a dark skinned, blond female. Izuru stood in front of the body, looking at the dead woman, before walking over toward Yuuki.

He made a friendly huffing noise toward Yuuki, showing her that he wouldn't hurt her. Yuuki held her hand out to touch his snout softly. Izuru licked her hand in appreciation, if it hadn't been for her warning about the other wolf's attack, Izuru might have been the one to die. Yuuki gave a small smile, she was grateful he was alive, but sad that he was hurt.

Izuru backed away a few steps and made a whimper. Yuuki guessed he was asking why she was here.

"I had to come and help. I knew something bad would happen if I didn't." She said quietly.

Izuru gave a small whine in reply.

"Where is everybody?" Yuuki asked worriedly.

Izuru looked behind him towards the stairs.

"They're upstairs?"

Izuru gave a snort which also made him look like he was nodding.

Yuuki nodded, and started to make her way for the stairs, but Izuru cut her off. He gave another whine.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll stay a safe distance away."

Izuru whined again.

"Yuuki, we're going to." Orihime said as she walked toward Yuuki and Izuru, with Ulquiorra following behind.

"Are you sure?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes, we'd rather ourselves get hurt than you." Ulquiorra answered in a serious tone.

Yuuki didn't ask anymore questions. She made her way towards the stairs and she and Izuru started running up them, Orihime and Ulquiorra quickly followed.

--

Shuuhei had taken a chunk of the alpha's flesh after biting into it's shoulder after he had bitten that spot multiple times. Shuuhei was getting frustrated, he couldn't get a good lock on his oppents skull or spine. Shuuhei gave an angry snarl. The alpha wolf gave a violent snarl in reply.

Byakuya had fallen unconscious after a short while of watching Shuuhei's fight, he was too exhausted to stay awake. Rukia was supporting him against her left shoulder. Unknowingly, the chocolate-brown wolf had awoken and had quietly stalked, unnoticed, toward Rukia's right side. Rukia was too busy watching Shuuhei and protecting Byakuya to worry about herself. The brown wolf took this as the perfect opportunity to strike, and he did. He leaped toward Rukia and took her right arm tightly in his jaws, Rukia gave out a shocked scream, before the brown wolf was ripped from her arm and thrown into the wall. Izuru had returned and was now attacking the brown wolf. Yuuki was secretly hiding behind the door frame, so her mother wouldn't notice her. Yuuki decided she would only speak up if she were to predict something that would harm her friends. Yuuki and Orihime had to stop themselves from screaming out loud when they saw Rukia's arm get mauled like that. Rukia's arm was now limp at her side, it was obviously broken.

Shuuhei had knocked the alpha into the wall with a violent crack. Some of the alpha's ribs had broken, and it quickly gave a howl of pain. Shuuhei took this opportunity to charge, but the alpha moved out of the way and took Shuuhei by the leg and slammed him to the ground.

Yuuki suddenly got more images. She saw Shuuhei slowly starting to stand, but while he was attempting to stand up, the alpha made a charge a him and took a bite at his spine. The images stopped there, she saw Shuuhei starting to stand and the alpha preparing to charge. Yuuki gathered her courage and stood in front of the entrance of the room.

"Shuuhei, look out!" She shouted, just as the wolf leaped. Shuuhei saw the alpha's attacked and he rolled out of the way and kicked the alpha's chin with his back leg. The alpha went flying into the wall.

"Yuuki!?" Rukia shouted in a horrified voice. Rukia started trembling, she never expected Yuuki to show up. She had to end these battles somehow. She wouldn't be able to stand it if Yuuki were injured.

She then noticed Orihime and Ulquiorra and her eyes grew even wider than they already were. They knew? Yuuki had told them, and they were still here? She would ask questions later, right now she had to figure out a away to stop this violence. She quickly shook her head and shot an icicle at the alpha wolf's head.

The icicle made a violent piercing noise as it impaled the wolf's skull. The alpha fell to ground, it's back leg twitched once or twice, before it went completely limp and started to phase back into a human. He phased into a man with black hair down to his shoulders, he wore an I.D tag that read, 'Nnoitra Jiruga.'

Just as Nnoitra stopped phasing, Izuru had killed the last of the wolves. The brown wolf phased into a younger looking male with short dark blond hair. He also wore an I.D tag. His read, 'Tesla' and that was all. Izuru and Shuuhei gave a tired huff before phasing back into human form. They were exhausted from fighting.

"Thanks." Shuuhei said as he looked at Rukia and then Yuuki.

Rukia nodded and Yuuki gave a small smile.

Shuuhei turned to Izuru. "You killed the other one, right?"

"Yeah." Izuru replied.

Orihime ran over to Rukia and hugged her tightly around the neck, avoiding her arm because she didn't want to cause Rukia anymore pain. "Rukia, are you okay!? I was so shocked when I saw that werewolf bite into your arm!" She said worriedly.

"Uhh...Yeah, I'll heal." Rukia said nervously. "Umm. Orihime, Ulquiorra....Umm...Do you-"

"Yeah, we know." Ulquiorra answered before Rukia could finish. "Yuuki told us."

"You're all are friends, we don't care about differences like that. It doesn't matter to us if you're vampires. We wouldn't care, you've always been kind to us, ever since we became friends." Orihime said smiling kindly after pulling out of their one way hug.

Rukia felt relief wash over her. She gave a tired smile.

"Mommy..." Yuuki said turning her gaze to the floor. Rukia looked over to her. Yuuki teared up, ran towards her mother and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help. I knew I would be able to, I knew I scared you, and I'm sorry. So, so sorry." She said between sobs.

"It's okay. I'm just grateful you're not hurt. It's okay. Just calm down and don't cry. It'll be alright." Rukia said calmly. Hugging Yuuki back the best she could while still supporting Byakuya and with her mangled arm.

"Can we go home?" Yuuki asked quietly.

"Yes, of course." Rukia replied.

Yuuki pulled out of the hug and smiled. Rukia put her good arm around Byakuya's waist and Shuuhei stood on Byakuya's other side to help support him. Orihime picked up Yuuki and she and Ulquiorra followed Rukia, Izuru, Shuuhei, out of the door. Down the stairs and into the dawning of a new day.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_**Just a piece of info, the female wolf was Hallibel. Sorry, I didn't know how to add her name in. Heh. **

**Okay. There's Chapter Eight. Hope It's Good Enough For Anyone Who Reads. **

_**Remember to review, please.**_

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**~Crimson Lace~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

_Yuuki pulled out of the hug and smiled. Rukia put her good arm around Byakuya's waist and Shuuhei stood on Byakuya's other side to help support him. Orihime picked up Yuuki and she and Ulquiorra followed Rukia, Izuru, Shuuhei, out of the door. Down the stairs and into the dawning of a new day.

* * *

_Byakuya started to slowly open his eyes. He was surprised when he opened them, the first thing he realized was that he was lying on his bed. He looked around the room and noticed no one was here. He started to think back. How had he gotten here? What had happened? He then remembered what had happened and he looked himself over to see that his wounds had healed, he knew vampires were fast healers so he wasn't really surprised. He was currently wondering where Rukia was. If he had gotten home to safety, she did to, didn't she?

Rukia walked quietly into the room just in case Byakuya was still asleep.

"Rukia." Byakuya said relieved, that is, until he saw her right arm. It was bandaged up in a sling, it would take a little longer to heal than Byakuya's wounds. His eyes widened. "Wha-What happened to your...to your arm?" He asked worriedly.

Rukia went and sat next to him on the bed. "A short while after you passed out, my arm got mauled by one of the werewolves." She replied calmly. "Don't worry though, it doesn't hurt as bad as it looks."

Byakuya frowned sadly and pulled Rukia gently into his arms. He immediately thought that if he had stayed conscious for just a little while longer, he might have been able to protect her. He was angry at himself for getting as injured as he did, he should have fought back against those werewolves with as much force as possible. He thought if he had done that, this whole situation could've been avoided. He leaned down and kissed Rukia softly.

"I'm sorry." He told her sadly.

"For what?"

"For not being able to protect you."

"It's not your fault I got hurt Byakuya. It's mine. I wasn't paying attention to my full surroundings. Don't blame yourself."

Byakuya held her tighter. "If I had stayed conscious for just a little longer, I could've protected you."

"Byakuya, it's okay. Just don't think about what's happened. My injury will heal soon enough."

A thought came to Byakuya. "Where's Yuuki?" He asked.

"Well, before Shuuhei, Izuru, and I went looking for you, I dropped her off at Orihime and Ulquiorra's apartment, but..."

"But what?"

"Well, we learned what her power was."

"Go on."

"Well, she has these visions that show what's going to happen in the near future. When she was at Orihime and Ulquiorra's she had one of these visions showing that these enemy werewolves would kill us all. So she ran off to find us. Orihime and Ulquiorra followed her and she had no choice but to reveal what we truly are. Orihime and Ulquiorra didn't care and so they're still our friends. So Yuuki, Orihime and Ulquiorra came to the mansion that we were at, and that's how we're here, safe and alive now. Yuuki used her power to help. She's asleep in her room right now. After we returned home she was tired so we put her to bed."

Byakuya blinked as he took in all of the information Rukia had just given him. "So she's safe?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's fine, and so are Orihime and Ulquiorra. They're in the living room with Shuuhei and Izuru."

"Explain more about them, please."

"They're friendly werewolves. They became Yuuki's friends when she found them in the forest a few days ago. Izuru is the one with the blond hair, and Shuuhei is the one with dark hair and a tattoo on his face."

"Oh." Byakuya said with a small nod.

"Yeah. Shuuhei and Izuru's injuries healed faster than your's so they're fully healed. I'm the only one left with any kind of injury." Byakuya frowned at that. Rukia just snuggled closer to him.

"What about the other werewolves. You know, the other three?"

"They're dead."

"Oh."

"Yeah....I'm glad you're safe, Byakuya."

"I'm glad you're safe. I'll be even happier once you're injury has healed, though."

Rukia gave a soft smile. Byakuya lifted one of his hands to her head and started to stroke her hair softly.

After a few minutes passed, Byakuya and Rukia decided they should go into the living room to see everyone.

--

"You're awake." Orihime said, happily. Ulquiorra smiled.

"Glad you finally came to." Shuuhei said. Izuru smiled kindly like Ulquiorra.

"Yeah. So, what have you all been doing while I was asleep?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, we all just sat here and talked. Rukia was with you most of the time, she only left only to come and talk to us for a couple of minutes, before she went straight back to you." Orihime answered.

Byakuya chuckled a bit. "Well, if she were the one unconscious, I'd do the same." he said, after thinking back to their fight against Sosuke and Gin.

Rukia smiled, also thinking back to that moment.

Orihime smiled. "Wow, it's like you two were meant for each other. You're both so sweet to each other." She said, happily.

Rukia and and Byakuya looked at each other and smiled softly at one another.

"How long until your injury heals, Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"Huh? Oh, maybe in a couple of hours. I guess. I know it will be fully healed by tomorrow, though." She replied honestly. Rukia was kind of relieved that her, Byakuya and Yuuki didn't have to hide who they really were in front of Ulquiorra and Orihime. It was nice to be herself in front of her human friends.

"Wow, I wish I could heal that fast. I bet anyone would." Ulquiorra said, with a smile.

"Yeah, your healing abilities are amazing." Orihime complimented.

Rukia gave a small laugh. "You get used to it." she replied.

"What's going on?" Yuuki said, tiredly as she walked into the living room. Everyone looked her way and after a few seconds her eyes adjusted. The first person she noticed was her father, completely healed. "Daddy!" She exclaimed happily before running up to him and embracing him tightly, after he had leaned down on his knee to hug her back. Byakuya stood up, with Yuuki still in his arms. "You're okay." She stated happily.

"Yeah, All of my injuries are healed now. It was like I was never injured in the first place." Byakuya said with a smile. Yuuki smiled back and hugged him tighter. She missed him just as much as her mother had. She was worried for his safety and now he was safe, and so was everyone else. She was back to her old cheerful self. She couldn't wait until her mother's arm healed. She felt bad that her mother even got hurt. She saw it happen right in front of her eyes and she wished she had seen it coming so her mother could've avoided it.

"Did you just wake up?" Rukia asked.

Yuuki rubbed her eyes. "Yeah." She replied.

Rukia smiled, "I guess we owe you some thanks Yuuki. If you hadn't of shown up...we might not be here now. So thank you." She said, before kissing Yuuki on the forehead.

"You're welcome, Mommy." Yuuki said with a smile and a laugh.

Byakuya and Rukia smiled. They were happy to see Yuuki laughing again.

"Hey, Yuuki?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"When did you start having these 'visions' anyway? When did it start?"

Yuuki started to think. "Uhh...I think I remember it starting when I was younger. I remember seeing animals outside and I imagined they'd start running around or something and the next moment, they did. What do these thoughts or 'visions' mean?"

"It means you have a power just like your mother and I. You have foresight. It basically means you can see the future."

"Cool!" Yuuki exclaimed happily.

Everyone laughed a little.

Yuuki looked over at Shuuhei and Izuru. "If vampires have powers, does that mean werewolves do to?"

Shuuhei and Izuru shook their heads. "Nope, we just have our brute strength." Shuuhei replied, calmly.

"Oh. Still, being strong is good to." Yuuki said with a smile.

"Yup." Izuru replied, smiling back.

"Mommy, how long until your arm is all better?" Yuuki asked, worriedly.

"Just a few hours. It won't be long, Yuuki. Don't worry." Rukia answered.

"Okay, Mommy." Yuuki agreed, with a small smile.

--

The rest of the day passed normally. Just like Rukia said, her arm had healed after a few hours of waiting, Orihime and Ulquiorra said their goodbye's and went home to get some needed rest,after they promised never to tell Ichigo and the others what they witnessed that night or to reveal what Byakuya, Rukia, and Yuuki truly were. They still remained friends and they promised to come back and visit soon. Shuuhei and Izuru went back into their clearing in the forest, after Izuru had gotten Shuuhei to agree to stay here in Karakura, and Rukia, Byakuya, and Yuuki took the rest of the day to relax. They were exhausted from earlier and still needed rest. They were happy that everything was back to normal. They were back to living a peaceful life, where they didn't have to worry about evil werewolves or enemy vampires. They could just live normal lives like they wanted, and they were perfectly content with just that.

_The End.

* * *

_**Well...There's The End Of The Fic. Thank You Everyone Who Reviewed. **

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


End file.
